Flores Heladas
by TheOnlyNightFury
Summary: Jack Frost muere para traer nueva vida al mundo. Bunnymund queda vivo para recoger las piezas de un corazón roto y criar a tres frustrantes, hermosos niños, incluyendo uno que le recuerda a su amor perdido más a lo que está dispuesto... Traducción.


**¡No era mi intención dejar mis demás fanfics tan abandonados! Antes que nada lo aclaro para que no se me echen encima. Simplemente que he estado ocupada y realmente escasa de tiempo. Pero ésta historia me atrapó y como la autora actualiza de forma lenta no tendré problemas en ponerme al corriente (no son capítulos tan largos)**

**¡Es una historia triste y hermosa al mismo tiempo! Que espero realmente les guste.**

**DISCLAIMER.-La historia pertenece a Solemini quien amablemente me dejó traducir su historia. Así que NADA ES MÍO.**

**.**

* * *

**Primera Congelación**

"¡Papá! ¡Papá, papá, papá, papá, papá!"

E. Aster Bunnymund estaba inclinado sobre sus codos con pinturas y colorantes alrededor cuando dos de sus tres hijos llegaron saltando sobre la colina cubierta de hierba, pidiendo su atención. La tercera, Corralberry –su pequeña y la más tranquila de la camada – yacía sobre su estómago contra el césped, cuidando de replicar cuidadosos remolinos de colores sobre la cáscara de su huevo.

"Sigue así, amor" dijo Aster alentadoramente, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos por un momento para guiar suavemente la mano de su hija "Sólo un poco más ligero y… sí, justo así. Será una gran belleza"

Coralberry sonrió, feliz retorció su pequeña y negra nariz mientras el pelaje gris de sus patas y orejas era manchado por pintura rosa.

"¡Pa-pá!" el chirrido creció aún más y se volvió más insistente, estando casi encima de ellos "¡Mira lo que puedo hacer! ¡Papá, mira!"

Aster contó hasta diez antes de levantar la cabeza, porque Kaffir necesitaba desesperadamente aprender un poco de paciencia. La pelota blanca zumbó de entusiasmo, literalmente, saltando de un lugar al otro irritando a su hermana de pelaje plateado que estaba detrás. Jasmine rodó sus ojos de color verde bosque y resopló "No lo alientes, papá. Kaffir está haciendo un desastre"

"No es cierto"

"Sí lo es"

"¡No!"

"¡Sí! ¡Hiciste todo un desastre sobre la piscina de brillo!"

"¿Hacer qué sobre qué cosa?" normalmente los brillos de esa piscina hacían un desastre sobre todos, y no al revés. Bunny se enderezó, dejando a Coral con sus huevos y acariciando el polen con sus patas traseras. Se arrastró un poco para estar más cerca de sus hijos mayores, moviendo las orejas hacia su hijo "Está bien joven, te estoy mirando ¿Qué tienes ahora?"

Kaffir sonrió maliciosamente, una sonrisa pícara, y se irguió con orgullo. Tomó una respiración profunda y constante, como si estuviera a punto de comenzar una kata*, sosteniendo una cuenta hasta diez, y le dio a la tierra un buen golpe con su pata trasera. Con una explosión instantánea surgió un frío glacial, la humedad en el aire se desprendía de patrones hechos de espirales que se aferraban a la hierba dejándola inmóvil, delicada y brillante.

Escarcha.

Bunnymund contuvo el aliento. No había habido escarcha en la madriguera desde… desde…

Kaffr gritó, conteniendo el aire y comenzó a saltar en círculos alrededor de su familia, rebotando en los árboles cercanos, rocas, montículos y centinelas de huecos. En todas partes donde sus patas tocaron otra explosión en espiral de escarcha apareció, nítido y brillante desprendiendo luz en la madriguera, escalando alrededor de cada pétalo, tallo, tronco y raíz.

Jazmín gritó en señal de socorro cuando un rápido cambio repentino rozó su piel con hielo. Ella se sacudió, gritando, agachándose protectoramente sobre el pequeño plantío de berenjenas que había cavado en la mañana "¡Papá! Haz que se detenga. Lo está arruinando todo"

"¡No es cierto!" Kaffir trató de detenerse. Pero produjo una mancha más de hielo que envió sus propias patas a patinar por debajo de él. Se deslizó hasta chocar contra la raíz de un árbol y se cayó encima del césped. Saltó de nuevo en un instante y le sacó la lengua a su hermana, una acción que requirió a todo su cuerpo inclinarse sobre la raíz, como si estuviera a punto de saltar "Sólo estás celosa ¿Verdad papá?"

Bunnymund no pudo responder. Lo intentó, pero las palabras no venían. Su pecho se hinchó rápidamente, al no poder resistir el ritmo de su corazón que latía con fuerza. Su pincel yacía abandonado. El huevo que había estado pintado agrietado en su pata.

Veinte años. Por el hombre de la luna ¿Realmente habían pasado veinte años?

Coralberry, siempre la más sensible de los tres, vio la angustia de su padre inmediatamente. Ella saltó, dejando rastros de color fucsia a lo largo de su pelaje "Papá ¿Qué pasa?"

Aster negó con la cabeza, con ganas de decirle que no pasaba nada, que todo iba a estar bien. Pero no pudo. Su mente había sido arrojada décadas al pasado, al inicio de su familia. Al ver esa bola de pelo blanco y su energía, su determinación, cómo reía, jugaba, añadiendo un toque de frialdad protectora e invernal a su cálido hogar acogedor…. Era casi como ver a Jack de nuevo.

Casi.

"¿Es malo?" preguntó Jasmine "Es malo ¿verdad?" la conejita tamborileó y apretó los dientes agitados "Lo sabía, lo sabía. Te lo dije, Kaffie ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!"

Kaffir gimió. Se acurrucó sobre sus patas delanteras y se quedó mirando a su padre con esos hermosos ojos brillantes, de color azul hielo.

Aster se tragó el nudo en la garganta. Lo hizo de nuevo. Al tercer intento, logró hablar "No, no es malo. No está mal en absoluto"

Saltó en silencio por la hierba y apretó a Kaffir en un abrazo. Hundió la nariz en el pelaje blanco como un gatito suave y respiro profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con el fresco y limpio aroma del invierno que había debajo de las pinturas y las tierras. Se había medio convencido a sí mismo de que había estado imaginando todo ese tiempo, pero ahora lo sabía. Estaba allí, siempre había sido real.

Pequeñas, vacilantes patas heladas le devolvieron el abrazo mientras Kaffir enterraba su rostro contra el pecho de su padre "Lo siento papá" susurró al borde de las lágrimas "No lo haré de nuevo, lo prometo"

Bunny le hizo callar. Acariciando las suaves orejas blancas "No, Kaff, está bien. Más que bien. Es maravilloso. Hazlo siempre que quieras" era su sangre, después de todo.

"No" sollozó Kaffir "Está mal"

"No es malo"

"Si no es malo, entonces ¿Por qué lloras?"

"No estoy llorando" era una mentira, pero no intencional. Las lágrimas corrían por su boca, perdiéndose en su pelaje.

Algún día, él sabía, tendría que decirles la verdad a sus hijos. Les diría como su dam* los había cuidado y amado a pesar de que el inicio de sus vidas significada el final de su propia vida. Como el Hombre de la Luna había tratado de convencer a Jack de otra decisión y la había rechazado, prohibiéndole contarles de eso a los Guardianes hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Cómo perder a su segunda pareja casi mató a Aster y fue gracias a Tooth, Sandy, Norte y sus niños –sus gritos, las peleas y sus hermosos hijos –que había sido capaz de salir adelante.

Algún día, Aster les diría todo. Pero todavía no. Incluso después de veinte años, el dolor estaba muy fresco.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en Jack hasta que una sonrisa finalmente se apareció en su rostro. Luego se apartó y golpeó suavemente su nariz contra la de su hijo "Vamos a pintar unos huevos ¿si? Después de eso vamos a ir hasta el Polo Norte para molestar. Los cuatro juntos ¿Suena divertido?"

Kaffir olfateó, pero asintió con la cabeza, porque a él siempre le había encantado el taller de Norte. Jasmine caminó y comenzó a gemir de nuevo sobre cómo Kaffir congeló todo, hasta que Coral consiguió apaciguarla, con un huevo listo para pintar teñido de su color verde favorito. Mientras Aster retrocedía y los vio trabajar, pensó –no por primera vez, y sin duda la última –lo orgulloso que Jack estaría de ver a sus hijos ahora.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Lirios de Kaffir, Jasmine y coralberries son plantas que florecen en algún momento durante el invierno, por eso el título de "Flores Congeladas" pensé que era apropiado. También me imagino que los niños pookas crecen mucho más lento que los seres humanos, por lo cual a pesar de tener veinte años, son muy jóvenes. Exactamente qué tan chicos se aclarará en el próximo capítulo.

**_Notas de la Traductora._**

***Kata.-Es una rutina de movimientos firmes, certeros, golpes y patadas con las cuales se aprenden las artes marciales (karate, tae kwon do, etc)**

***"Dam".- (Más adelante la autora también lo llama "Dammy") es una combinación de las palabras "Dad" y "Mom" (papá y mamá en inglés) Ya que Jack tuvo a los niños no quiso ser llamado "mamá" pero tampoco era el "papá" así que juntó las dos palabras. Eso se ve también en los siguientes episodios.**

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero poder traerles el próximo episodio en un par de días.**

**Amor Interrumpido.-Mañana les subo el capítulo, ya está listo.**

**Código: Series.- ¡Súper atorado! El capítulo es demasiado largo y no he podido concentrarme en él, lo siento. Pero espero tenerlo en una semana.**

**Escultura.-Atorado.**

**Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora…. Ojalá me dejen algún comentario =D ¡Y bueno, disfruten! Ésta historia es muy… angustiosa, triste… y bueno, más cosas así. A los que les gusta el drama ¡Les encantará!**

**~TONF**


End file.
